


Sharing is Caring

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Waking Dean Winchester during his four hours of shut eye was not a good idea. Someone either had to be either dying or dead. This had been acknowledged by every roomate he had ever had. If you asked Sam, Lisa, Jody, or even one of the guys from the old boys' home, they would immediately tell you that it was not in the slightest a good idea. Castiel had no idea of this universally known fact, which meant that he had no idea what to expect when he knocked on Dean's door at nearly two a.m.





	

Castiel x Dean Winchester  
Sharing is Caring  
Words:1,617  
Warnings: none

***

Waking Dean Winchester during his four hours of shut eye was not a good idea. Someone either had to be either dying or dead. This had been acknowledged by every roomate he had ever had. If you asked Sam, Lisa, Jody, or even one of the guys from the old boys' home, they would immediately tell you that it was not in the slightest a good idea. Castiel had no idea of this universally known fact, which meant that he had no idea what to expect when he knocked on Dean's door at nearly two a.m. The dimly lit hallway was dark against his bare feet, and goosebumps were rising on his arms. 

Cas had just lost his grace less than a week ago. The whole human thing was still fresh for him. He was just learning about proper hygiene and the things that should and should not be done. Tonight, moreso than before, he could not sleep, so naturally he turned to the one person he knew would know what to do. 

A faint grunt was the only response he recieved, but Cas took it as an adequate answer and entered. Dean was tangled in sheets, laying on his side. His hair stuck up in odd directions. He opened one eye, glaring at the fallen angel. 

"What?" he asked roughly.

"Dean, I am sorry to disturb you, but I cannot sleep." Cas said quietly, moving to stand a few feet from the bed.

Dean's face softened for a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed. He rolled over and pulled a blanket over his chest. 

"I don't know, Cas. Go lay down again or something." Dean replied shortly, almost drifting off again.

Cas took a deep breath. He knew that this wouldn't work, and that Dean would never understand how hard this was. Dean opened his eyes again, and eyed his friend up and down. He noticed the unusual slump of his shoulders and the heavy bags rimming the iridescent blue eyes. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to rest unless he did something about the confused being in front of him. 

"Whatever. Just c'mere." Dean said, lifting up the covers on the other side of the bed. 

Cas tilted his head before heading his words. He climbed into bed with Dean, laying his head gently on the other pillow. It was warm and comfortable and smelled like Dean. He was rigid at first but soon relaxed. The rhythm of Dean's breathing lulled him to sleep eventually.

***

The next day passed without any mention of the events of the night before and quickly turned into night. Cas sat in the room he had been given, watching the hours tick by on the small clock on his nightstand. When it was nearing three, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to go back to Dean for solace. 

He knocked again on his door and had to let himself in once more.

"Cas?" Dean asked, sounding slightly put out.

"Dean, I have found myself incapable of rest again, and was...um, wondering..." Cas trailed off, unsure of how to voice his pent up request.

Dean simply raised the covers, allowing the fallen angel to once again join him. He sighed, knowing somehow that this was going to become a common occurence. 

"Dean?" Cas whispered.

"Mhmm?"

"Thank you."

Castiel drifted off to his friend's breathing, and he could of sworn he heard a muttered 'goodnight, angel' from the man beside him.

***

Five days passed, and Dean found that he had company each night. Like clockwork, Cas would knock and ask if he could sleep beside him. By the sixth night, there was no more request to come in. By the next week, Cas would enter, lay down, and no words would be spoken. Dean came to the point where he would wake automatically around 2:30 each night, waiting. He found himself dependent upon the nightly visits and extra warmth. Especially since it was Cas.

Tonight's execution of the routine was no different. At about a quarter until three, the door creaked open, and Cas snuck in. He nestled into his place, already half asleep, and fell into the warm embrace of unconsciousness. Sometime in the night, the two had drifted towards each other until they're backs touched. Neither noticed until morning.

Dean woke rather abruptly at seven with an unfamiliar warmth on his back. He realized that Cas was leaning against him, still asleep. It was surprisingly enjoyable, which terrified Dean. The thought of commitment and all of the possibilities of him screwing up anything that he had or could have with Cas was horrifying. He was set on finding a solution that would mask his feelings while keeping his best friend.

The next day, Dean dragged a bed out from one of the various rooms of the bunker into his own. He shifted his possesions until everything fit neatly. Now Cas could sleep by Dean without sleeping by Dean. As much as he hated kicking Cas out in a sense, Dean felt that this change was for the best.

As the boys retired for the night, Dean invited Cas to his room. The men both entered, feet dragging. Cas stopped in front of the new layout and tilted his head.

"I do not understand. Why are there now two beds when there is only need for one?" he asked confusedly.

"I know you've been having trouble sleeping without someone near you, so here you go." Dean said, gesturing to the bed. "It's all yours." 

"Well...okay, Thank you, Dean." Cas said oddly. There was discontentness and almost dissapointment in Cas' words, like this really wasn't what he wanted.

They settled in, Dean following his normal routine and Cas awkwardly laying down. The lights were cut off and, before long, Dean's soft snores could be heard on the other side of the room. Cas sighed, turning to lay on his back. He drifted in and out of sleep, never fully losing consciousness. He found himself missing the warmth of Dean's body, along with the strange but pleasant feeling that he believed to be something like love whenever they were near each other. However, it was painfully obvious to Cas that he was not wanted by the other man after the day's actions. He closed his eyes, feeling now what he believed to be a touch of heartbreak.

***

The next night was not any different, nor the next or the next. Cas had not had a full night's sleep in a week. He was often caught drifting off in random places around the bunker. Today it had been with his head in a book. They had all already eaten together, and Cas had decided that he wanted to do some research over a potential case. He was fascinated by the large slection of materials the bunker held and jumped on any opportunity to look through it. He had stayed in the same chair looking at several different books for nearly four hours before letting his head fall and eyes droop shut. 

Dean finds the sleeping human nearly an hour later, his cheek laying on the open pages of the book before him. He sighs, looking at the man, and feels his heart flutter in such a way that Dean knows is not just because Cas is his friend. Dean decides that he can't leave him there, so he scoops him up and carries him down the hallway to their room. His arms are holding both his legs and back. He feels Cas rest his head against Dean's chest over his heart.

Dean sets him down on the other bed, pulling a blanket over him. Before he can step away, he feels something grab his wrist. Dean turns back, finding Cas blearily gazing up at him.

"Stay." Cas says.

That one word crumbles the mental wall guarding Dean's emotions, and he can't resist the request. His shoulders slump as he accepts defeat, pulling up the covers and sliding in beside the other man. Cas reacts immediately, pulling Dean to him by his shirt. Dean goes with it, wrapping an arm around Cas. He nuzzles into Dean, obviously content now. 

"Goodnight, Cas." he mutters, holding him close.

***

A week later and Dean and Cas are still sharing a room, though the spare bed goes unused. A month later and there is no sign that it was ever there. It was interesting, really, watching how the room evolved as it's new inhabitant settled in. There were more pictures and it was a little bit messier, adding a comfortable feel that was missing before. The boys followed their routine, always falling asleep together.

Tonight was no exception. They had just returned from a short hunt and were tired from driving all day and into the night. Both made a beeline straight for their room when they arrived. Cas stripped down to his boxers and slipped on pajama pants and a t-shirt. Dean took everything except his tshirt and boxers. They both climbed into bed together, falling into each other's arms. 

'Goodnight, Cas.' Dean whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Dean." Cas replied, leaning up to kiss his lips in return.

They had never been prouder to have gotten rid of that awful spare bed.


End file.
